Another
by HieiJaganshiAlways
Summary: She was normal. She was Mika. Her life is in shrambles now. She was the victi. She is the heart of it all. She wants out. But first hwta will she do when she falls under the inflence of the Reikai Tantei?
1. Pre thingy: LifeGone

Hi! This is my new fan fiction! Duh. Anyways, I would like to make it clear that none of the two anime's this revolves around belong to me. Neither do the lyrics of Avril Lavigne's new cd, Under My Skin. I would like to thank her very much; because of her lyrics, I was able to write this story successfully, even though it is still in progress. Just so you know the lyrics will be in {} even though the character is saying them. Notice: The character saying them is NOT singing them. So let's get to it!  
  
#%!%&)(($&$%#!#$%)(&%$#!#$$%&)(&%$#!!%)&((&%&  
  
She just stood there . . . Her mouth wide open and her newly tanned face pail. She and her family were on a vacation at the beach. She herself had just come back from the actual beach itself. She was still in her bathing suit and her black elbow length hair was still wet.  
  
Her name was Mika Serok. She was American, her ancestors had been Japanese. So now, her family had a naming tradition thing.  
  
"Hey Mika! What's wrong?" Her best friend Ellein a.k.a. Elle asked, "Oh my God"  
  
Elle saw it too. She and Mika were like sisters almost and always did everything together, even vacation.  
  
They were all gone. Dead... Mika's whole family, Mother, Father, sisters, and brother all dead.  
  
"Let's call the police!" Elle said frantically.  
  
A million thoughts rushed through Mika's head as she left the room and ran out through the hallway.  
  
"Beach Side Hotel would you have any need of my assistance?" The secretary asked.  
  
"Yes, my family's been murdered." Mika choked, as much as she hated it; tears were streaming down her face. She hated to be called weak emotionally or physically.  
  
The secretary looked at Mika's face for a moment she then pressed a button on the phone," Beach Side Hotel. We have a case HC, Family but 2."  
  
"I'm just a friend," Elle corrected.  
  
"S'cuse me, Family but 1." !$&)&()((((&)&R%%(&(&$#%$(()&&%#$%!# Yaa I know it's short this is just the prologue though. 


	2. CH1: Goodbye and Hello

Ok so here's the first official chapter  
  
$%&)((%!#$%&)(&%$##$%&()  
  
"Ma'am, I am sorry but no suspect is appearing in the investigation. You'll have to go to a foster home. . ." A police officer had said that to her that fateful life changing day.  
  
It had been 4 long weeks. A month nearly. Mika was now on a plane to Tokyo, Japan. Elle was going too, Her parents owned an estate, which they were moving to.  
  
The name of Mika's foster family had been concealed, along with every other tid-bit of information about them.  
  
The plane ride was very monotonous . They played stupid movies that no one could have possibly watched in at least 20 years.  
  
They finally made it Tokyo at 5 PM. Mika got out retrieved her luggage, and went to look for who ever was picking her up. She looked around, She saw two guys in the corner.  
  
1 had slicked-back, black hair. He looked like he could care less if his shoes caught fire.  
  
Now the other was considerably taller than slicked back. He had carrot-red hair. His face could not even be compared to that of a donkey's rear, with out insulting the donkey that is.  
  
They observed the crowd carefully. Then saw Mika, They walked over to her.  
  
"Name's Urameshi, Yusuke and this is Kazuma Kuwabara," Slick back boy told," Would you be Serok Mika?"  
  
"Hai, that is me," Mika replied with a friendly greeting smile.  
  
"OK, so we're your escorts to your foster home," Yusuke, said a small pang of sympathy spread over his and his friend's face. However, the other one's face was pale as though he was sick.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara was it. Are you feeling ok? You don't look so well . . ."Mika asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Urameshi can I talk to you for a sec?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I needed to say goodbye to my friend ne'ways," Mika smiled as she went over to say bye to Elle.  
  
"Urameshi, Something's weird about her . . ."  
  
"Nah! Her entire Family was murdered! If nothing was weird about her, why the heck would Ghenkai be taking her in?" Yusuke asked.  
  
-With Mika and Elle-  
  
"Mika . . . I'm going to give something to you. The chances are slim of you and I seeing each other soon. I can feel it. Remember me by this," She pulled Mika's hand up and pressed into it something, then she firmly shut it," Please Mika, be careful, something's up I can just feel it!"  
  
"Don't worry . . ." Mika replied," I'll see you again, I swear by it!"  
  
"Well, I guess this is g'bye for now?" Elle asked.  
  
"Jamata," Mika told walking back to the two boys.  
  
She looked at the thing Elle had given her. It seemed to glow in a strange way.  
  
"C'mon Mika." Yusuke said," We'll be taking the bus."  
  
They left the airport, and caught a bus. A little while later, they found themselves in front of a giant mountain of stairs . . .  
  
It started raining right then and there.  
  
"We . . . climb that?" Mika asked unsure.  
  
"Yes, we do," Yusuke said," If you have any luck at all, you'll get used to it soon . . ."  
  
The trio made their way up the stairs and eventually to the temple at the top. They were all thoroughly soaked to the skin, and wanted to change into dry clothes. Escpecially Mika, who was wearing a white top and felt that Kuwabara and Yusuke were making remarks on 'her.'  
  
The three walked into the temple, down a hallway and what appeared to be a main room. There were two boys; one who had the most stunning emerald eyes Mika had ever seen, and his scarlet-red locks shone with radiance. The other one was considerably shorter and not quite as good-looking, I shall be running from the Hiei fans now He had crimson eyes he was staring coldly at the wall, as his black hair with a starburst in the middle defied gravity. Then there were three girls. One had blue hair, held high in a ponytail; she was leafing through a magazine. Another had brown hair; she was being engulfed by the 5 or so textbooks surrounding her. Another also had bluish colored hair; she was looking out the window staring fondly at the trees. The last one . . . Had Silver hair that ran down to her waistline. Her eyes were as black as a moonless night. What really caught Mika's attention was the two ears perched atop her head, similar to those of a dog or wolf, and the claws on her fingers.  
  
"Everyone this is Mika, Mika this is everyone," Yusuke 'introduced.'  
  
"That's Kurama, Hiei. There's Yukina, Botan, that's Nariko, and I'm Keiko," The brown-haired girl said pointing to the owner's of the names as she went along," Come on, we'll show you where you'll be staying!"  
  
Yukina, Botan, Nariko, and Keiko led Mika down yet another hallway and into a room.  
  
"In case you're wondering, I'm half wolf demon. I won't bite you though," Nariko told Mika.  
  
Mika nodded, she had said hardly a word since the staircase.  
  
"What's wrong?" Botan demanded in a caring tone.  
  
"Nothing," Mika lied.  
  
"You might as well know that I can sense if there's truth behind your words," Nariko smiled," What's up?"  
  
Mika sighed," It's just sumthin' feels weird, you know like a creeping sensation, coming from the depth of no where," Mika said," I get a 'little' descriptive sometimes."  
  
Botan stole a glance at Nariko. Nariko jerked her head down half a centimeter, going unnoticed by any one else but Botan.  
  
"We'll leave you so you change," Keiko offered.  
  
Mika took up the offer and changed into a green cut-off shirt and baggy, black, capris. She then left the room with her luggage in it, and went back to where everyone else was.  
  
When she got there, she screamed . . .  
  
$#&)((%$#)&()(%#&$$#!%%$&(&()  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I left you with a cliffhanger, so you now have to review to get the next part!!!!  
  
Hiei: You do know that is what everyone does?  
  
Me: Then curse everyone, and Soak up the Sun!!!!  
  
Hiei: What the-?  
  
Me: I'm listening to Sheryl Crowe's "Soak up the Sun'!!!! I'm gonna soak up the sun, I'm gonna tell everyone to lie-  
  
Hiei:put's katana to throat You sing You die. YOU CAN'T SING FOR YOUR LIFE!!!  
  
Me: cries and runs away  
  
Hiei: Finally  
  
Me:comes back and grabs Hiei's collar You don't review, Hiei is going to be very very mad at you all because I'm going to take away his katana if you don't review!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 


End file.
